Victor Lazlo
Professor Victor Charles Lazlo is a paradoxical character. To his colleagues in parapsychology he was many different things to many people. To a few he was a genius, the guru of parapsychology and the definitive authority on magic and the supernatural. To some he was a glory seeking charlatan who had gone too far. However, most of his colleagues and other members of the scientific community believed Lazlo to be a quack or a madman who pestered them incessantly with his outrageous observations, claims, theories and preposterous artifacts. In reality, Victor Lazlo was a dedicated purveyor of truth. The eternal optimist, he was undaunted in his research, heedless of the personal dangers and public ridicule. During his three decades as a psychic investigator, Lazlo made many keen observations and developed very astute theories regarding the paranormal. Theories that ruined his career as a parapsychologist. Officially branded a fraud and nut-case by parapsychologists, Lazlo carried his crusade to the public where he became a popular cult hero among the science fiction and occult crowd. However, he soon broke into the mainstream market with his infamous book, Worlds Within Worlds, which dominated the best-sellers’ number one spot for 13 weeks. Three subsequent best-selling books had made Lazlo the Carl Sagan of the paranormal. His career as a popular author rocketing to new heights and with contracts signed for a PBS television series, Lazlo vanished. Lake a page out of one of his books, the disappearance of Victor Lazlo is wrapped in mystery. It was the eve of the winter solstice at the famous Serpent Mound of Adam’s County, Ohio. Lazlo had returned to the Indian mound which had so often intrigued him. It was just a stop on the way to visit a colleague at Michigan State University. His assistant, Jawaharial Kishwar, would report that Professor Lazlo elected to stay the night at the mound, while Kishwar accompanied their car, in tow, to a local gas station for a fuel pump replacement. Armed with sleeping bad, lantern, canteen, camera, folding chain, his ‘bag’ and diary, Lazlo settled in for his overnight stay. His assistant says that he pleaded with the professor to return to town with him. That he had felt the stir of restless spirits and feared for his friend. Unconvinced, Lazlo dismissed his pupil and took out his diary to record his thoughts. The last passage in his journal indicates no such fears on his part. Those were the last words from Victor Lazlo. The rest of the page is blank, his uncapped pen was found marking its place. The lantern and all equipment were found the next morning, but Professor Lazlo was gone. There was no sign of foul play or anything unusual. Yet nobody has seen or heard from Victor Lazlo since that December afternoon in 1984.Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Pages 204-205 Biography Early life Text to be added Medical school Text to be added Life's Work Text to be added Missing Text to be added Expertise Text to be added Early work Text to be added Parapsychology Text to be added Bibliography Major works by Lazlo * Lazlo, Victor. Worlds Within Worlds. Detroit: Palladium Books, 1977. * Lazlo, Victor. Unknown. Detroit: Palladium Books, Unk. * Lazlo, Victor. Unknown. Detroit: Palladium Books, Unk. * Lazlo, Victor. Unknown. Detroit: Palladium Books, Unk. * Lazlo, Victor. Unknown. Detroit: Palladium Books, Unk. * Lazlo, Victor. Unknown. Detroit: Palladium Books, Unk. * Lazlo, Victor. Unknown. Detroit: Palladium Books, Unk. * Lazlo, Victor. Unknown. Detroit: Palladium Books, Unk. * Lazlo, Victor. Splintered Souls & Broken Auras. Detroit: Palladium Books, 1981. * Lazlo, Victor., & Unknown. The Final Words of Victor Lazlo. Detroit: Palladium Books, 1986.Beyond the Supernatural, 2nd Edition, Page 8, "He wrote nine books on the subject, published numerous articles and put forth several theories about the supernatural and how it all works." * Several articles in The International Journal of Parapsychology] (IJP) * Numerous addresses at universities and conferences Articles & News * To be added References